


Stop, Drop, and Roll

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-29
Updated: 2001-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: How many adjectives does it take? Sequel to "Duck and Run" by silvina





	Stop, Drop, and Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Stop, Drop, and Roll

## Stop, Drop, and Roll

by Acer canadensis

Author's Website: http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~clyoung/homefolder/DueSouthStuff/slashcontents.htm

Disclaimer: In response to Vina's "Duck and Run," this is another G-rated drabble.   
Dedicated to Laura, Lorie, Iris, and Jenny, who all helped replace my muse.   
Peace, Love, and Slash,   
Cat

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

"Live while you've got life to live. Love while you've got love to give." -- Piet Hein 

The most irritating man in the world. That's what he calls me, as if he were some perfect being designated to pass judgement on the rest of the world. He does that frequently-- complain, I mean. About me, about Diefenbaker, his family, his job, Chicago drivers... 

He's loud. He's impulsive, emotional, and argumentative. And, say what he might, his voice _does_ on occasion take on a certain nasal quality. 

Obstreperous. Offensive. Overprotective. Obnoxious. 

Illogical. Impolite. Ill-tempered. Indiscreet. Insulting. 

Contemptuous. Cantankerous. Cranky. 

Aggressive. Abrupt. Acerbic. Angry. Annoyed, usually with me. Antagonistic. Arrogant. 

Ray is anything but perfect. 

And I love him. 

* * *

End


End file.
